Look
by strawberryotaku
Summary: It broke the harmony. [SasuSaku, SasuNaru] COMPLETE
1. Don't Look

I know this sucks, it sucks very much but I wanted to write something in Sakura's point of view. It's a three-shot, one in Sasuke's, one in Naruto's to aid this. I'll be putting them as chapters to this, of course. I don't know how lengthy the other's will be.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_The Ghost of You_

My Chemical Romance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the Ghost of You sentences used here. They belong to their friends in the real world.

* * *

_Don't look at me that way . . . Don't you know how much it hurts me, Sasuke-kun?_

_Everything was fine . . . It always was, even though none of us was happy. I chased after you, and Naruto . . . he pretended to chase after me. Then again, that must have hurt you._

_But you two shouldn't have . . . gotten together. It broke the harmony. I think it killed me. Please don't look at me, you don't show much, but I can see that sympathy! I don't want it, it's your fault! It really is! It's your fault I'm upset._

_But can you blame me? Can you really blame me?_

_I wish things could go back. But, you'd still care more for him then I?_

_Things won't be fine, they never will. But . . . are you happy? Are you?_

_I guess if you are then I am too._

_But I'm here, I still am. I still want to believe you're just joking, both of you._

_But you aren't, are you?_

_Sasuke, I love you so much. If you understand that, if you respect me at all, please don't look at me like that. It hurts me way to much! Please Sasuke-kun, please, please, please just ignore me if you must look at me that way._

_I don't want to cry anymore!_


	2. Can't Look

_"How Long can we wait,_

_For things to change?"_

_Angels with Even Filthier Souls_

Hawthorne Heights

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, and I don't own AwEFS or HH.

Note: Once again, I have no specc/grammar check --.--

* * *

_Is she okay? She looks sick, like she might throw up or faint or collapse any moment. I'm worried for her, I guess. She is my teammate, isn't she? And she had the biggest crush on me-was it even real? Or puppy love? Is it still there? She must hate both of us._

_But she looks sad, and she's smiling with a lopsided broken smile that I wish I could fix. I feel so sorry for her, I wish we could've not hurt her._

_But now, now we're parting out ways and he's got my hand tight in his. He knows she's sad, too. But he also knows he deserves someone, too. And that I want him and he want's me. And I'm forgetting everything now, because we're not even at my house yet, and somehow we got sidetracked and he's up against the tree and I'm kissing him and he's kissing me, and there's so much passion._

_And all I can think about consciously is him, and how he tastes, and smells, and feels. _

_But somewhere deeper I'm thinking about her. Thinking about her, that pitiful half-smile half-broken look that she gave me, and I wouldn't give this up for the world, but if there was anything I could do to make it easier for her._

_Because I know how it feels to be betrayed, to have everything fine and happy. I know how it feels to have every damned good thing, broken._

_And then it's gone, it's gone before you can say another thing, before you can say one last word in the sanity. And suddenly you're so sad and angry, and you just want to kill someone then crawl in a whole and die._

_Because it's been done to me, too. Because he broke me, and I turned around and said I would never hurt anyone that way-betraying them when they needed you, loved you most-but I did it to her. Kami-sama, what was I thinking? What was he thinking? Didn't he know how much it hurt her, for us to be doing this? She's my friend, my teammate, she's a friend to both of us, a teammate to both of us._

_But Kami-sama, I couldn't do anything to make her feel better. What's done is done, and what's been taken has been taken. And oh shit, he know's what strings to pull, and he knows how to pull them well and she's leaving my mind again, to be replaced by that dammned feeling I had never felt for anyone before him._

_But she's not gone for long, and he notices I'm thinking about her because he stops. And he's thinking about her too._

What the hell have we done, to our team?" _I ask, slowly, softly, yet not with regret and he knows it. _

"She'll be okay . . ."

"How can we be sure?" _I didn't mean to speak that harshly, and he knows it but still looks a bit taken aback. We decide we should part ways for the night, so I can collect my thoughts and he can do the same._

_And I didn't expcet to see her, standing at the training ground. She's sitting on her legs in a parying position, but she's not praying. Her hands are covering her face, and I can hear the distinct sounds of crying she wasn't muffling to well. God, I hate this! And she hears me walk by, and I stop and she wipes away her tears and I meet her eyes, sorrow lacing in them, pity and so much more._

_And I can see her eyes well up more tears so I raise a hand in exit, and I leave. I can't stand it. I can't meet her eyes like this. Team Seven is as good as gone._


	3. Won't Look

_'Hurry on, hurry on time It's going so fast_

_Hurry on, I can't save you'_

Coming Closer

L'arc-en-Ciel, Smile

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Naruto or Coming Closer.

A/N: Out of the three chapters, I think I like this one least. It should be a satisfying end for SasuSaku fans, however, and it's the shortest, too. I couldn't think of what I wanted to do with it. Sorry it's bad!

* * *

_Sasuke . . . Dammit, I wish you would quite talking, thinking about her! It's . . . It's scaring me. You never paid this much attention to her. You're not going to leave are you?_

_Kami . . . listen to me. I'm whining like a little kid, this is Sasuke. Sasuke teme! The guy who always did everything better than me, I hated him a week ago? What happened . . . I almost wish this was something I could talk to Iruka-sensei about. Fat-chance, he would freak! _

_Sakura-chan . . . Do you hate me even more now because I'm with him?_

_This is crazy, this is to frickin' crazy! Everything's all screwed up now. I know how Sasuke feels though. I feel sorry for her, but, come on! This isn't how it was supposed to turn out!_

_Wait . . . is she crying, still? Every time I've seen her she looks like she will. This isn't right, I don't want to go back, but I almost wish I could!_

_We're all team mates, aren't we? Can't we just get along even if . . . I guess not. _

* * *

"Sasuke . . . I need to talk to you." 

"No I need to talk to you. I'm sorry, Naruto. But we can't do this anymore."

_Shit . . . He didn't just . . . I was planning on saying the same thing, but . . . he didn't just . . . did he?_

_He did._

_I think he's looking at me the same way he was looking at her, now. I wish he wouldn't do that . . . I know how she feels now. And it's not very good. _

_But, it's better like this. Maybe things can go back to normal, now. We can all be friends again, and Sakura won't cry. And I won't cry . . . because I'm strong, and I can deal with this, and Sasuke knows it._

_I think I'll live, as long as he doesn't fall in love with anyone but her. I think that'll make me happy, if I can't have him. There's someone out there for me, I just guess it's not him._


End file.
